


All The Time In The World

by ForeverUnited93



Series: 17 Days of Luck [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I forgot to add Liam in there, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Past Niall Horan/Zayn Malik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverUnited93/pseuds/ForeverUnited93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Niall breaks it off with his long time boyfriend, forgets that he RSVP'd them both to his best friend’s wedding, and still manages to find time to catch up with an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Time In The World

Sometimes Niall wonders how he's even a functioning adult. He understands why his best friend likes to smack him upside the head whenever he messed up. Niall was an absolute mess more days rather than not.

His flat looked like a tornado had gone through, he'd cracked his phone from a footie game gone wrong. What had happened to all of the good advice his parents gave him to get through life.

So there he sat in his living room, staring at an ivory envelope. In his mind, he ran through the possible outcomes this could end. If he was being completely honest with himself, he had a feeling of what exactly this paper in his hands held.

And if his guess was correct then he was so screwed.

"Better sooner rather than later," He muttered to himself and ripped it open. The fancy handwriting at the top disgusted him. Louis wouldn't have allowed this. That woman of his was turning him soft.

Niall snorted to himself, but then again this was the girl that Sean had known all of his life. The correct term that Niall referred them to was 'Childhood sweethearts.' When Louis and him were younger, he frustrated him to no end to third wheel the obvious lovers. They were hopelessly cute and yeah, Niall wanted something like that.

Both boys had come from broken homes, their fathers left their mothers when the women had needed them most. That's how Niall and Louis met, all those years ago. Being the oldest child in a family of all women, unfortunately Louis had to grow up faster than most boys.

Niall had been at the park, about to do something ridiculous in hopes of impressing his older brother when Louis had stepped in. He probably stopped him from breaking his arm. And after Niall's mother scolded him and praised Louis, they actually became good friends.

Well after Niall got back at Louis for getting into trouble, they became best friends. Two peas in a pod, never one without the other. Until Louis started to get gross about the girl, Bianca was her name.

And suddenly, Niall was just another friend. Bianca this, Bianca that, that's all that Louis ever thought about during their teenage years. They were destined from the start to date, and date they did. Louis had his heart dedicated to the girl for a decade before he even proposed to her.

That was last year and now back at the subject at hand, their wedding. Niall nervously glanced at the RSVP he had signed with his and his long gone ex boyfriend's names. And Louis had so desperately wanted to meet the lad that and he quotes, "made you into an even bigger idiot than you already are."

Sure he probably wasn't the best for him, but Niall was in love. Love could conquer all. It was a common fact that all the fairytales that Niall had ever read to Louis' little sisters while helping his mate babysit. But they were so far from the harsh truth of the real world.

But oh how painfully wrong he was. Niall thought moving in with him as soon as they did was a good thing.

But now it haunted him with all of the good and bad memories that they shared **.**

Niall was working on a song for his boyfriend when it first came up. He sat on his balcony one day, staring at the cityscape. Clouds rolled by as though they were on invisible wings. He wished he was on one of them, being whisked away to a far off island where he could relax and not have to worry about a thing.

He cheated on him, he wasn't even sure how he managed that in the two years that they were dating. He thought it was meant to be. Zayn was a huge part of his life and was always there to make him smile, or be a loving friend when smiles became non-existent in his life.

Now with his eyes wet with tears that threatened to roll down his cheeks, Niall shook his head and swallowed the same lump in his throat over and over again. He heard him packing up his things, but it simply background noise.

He felt like he was drowning, and yet everyone around him was completely fine and breathing well. Things he loved to do would now drain the last bit of energy head had. Things he was asked to do were even worse than that. It was a struggle even getting out of bed. Zayn was gone, as gone as he could be and all he could think to do was ask, why?

The question wracked his brain and twisted his mind in directions he could never imagine possible.

Niall stopped everything that would have required him to get out of bed and face the real world. He wanted to cry, shout, punch a wall. Anything he would have tried to relieve himself of the horrible pain, what had he done to deserve this?

After Louis' wedding he was going flat searching, anything to erase their relationship from his mind. He was done with love. Some say it's better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all, but it this was the final straw.

Once you start loving someone, you never stop loving them. Niall sniffled, he better had start packing for Louis' wedding. It was now or never to see his best friend off into a new phase of his life.

The next couple of days was hectic for Niall. Not only had Louis decided to have his wedding in his hometown of Doncaster, he also thought it would be just wonderful to tell Niall that he was his best man.

Up until the point that he waltz into the hotel where the bridal party were staying at, Niall had no clue that he was the best man. But then again he had his mind on his break up and the possibility of Louis setting him up with one of his uni mates. God knows how many blind dates he went on before he actually found Zayn. He loved Louis he really did but the man had horrible taste in guys.

As soon as he arrived at Louis’ room, he was swept away along with the rest of the party, and placed right smack in the middle of rehearsal. Niall hadn’t been to a rehearsal since one of his college mates mum’s wedding. He desperately missed him. His name was Harry and Niall would never admit it while Louis was around but they worked just as easily, if not more than how Louis and him once were.

He wondered where the brunet was all throughout the rehearsal, not paying attention where he was going enough times that Louis yelled at him for ruining his wedding before it had even started. Niall smiled sheepishly, shrugging when something caught his eye.

Back in college Harry had ridiculous long tarzan hair. It annoyed Niall to no end but it was sort of endearing to watch him put it into a bun every once in awhile. Fast forward to the present, Niall sucked in a breath, green eyes meeting his cerulean blue eyes.

Without hesitation, Niall made his way over to the brunet, whose hair was cut short and styled into a small updo. He could recognize those eyes anywhere and honestly he couldn’t have been any happier.

“Niall how do you know Harry?” He faintly heard Louis ask him and he mumbled something about pulling an all nighter with him back in college. Harry smiled softly, and Niall knew leaving out the small detail that they had spent most of that night making out was a good thing because Louis was suddenly draped over his shoulder.

“Oh really, well you’re in luck. His sister is the maid of honor.”

“Gemma?” Harry nodded and Niall faintly remembers his ever so bossy sister and laughs.

“I heard my name be called, Harry your bowtie is messed up.” A woman with equally curly hair approached Harry, who straightened the little tie before moving on to talk to Bianca.

“It’s been so long,” Harry mumble while Niall agrees.

“Wait Niall where’s your plus one?” And Louis just had to ruin it all in one sentence. With all of his might, Niall took a deep breath and focused all of his energy in glaring at his best friend.

“Okay we’ll talk about this later, you two dorks need to get in your places or you’ll have to mess with a peeved Bianca. And we all know that she rivals satan when she’s mad so let’s go!” Louis clapped his hands and Niall grumbled over to his spot, self conscious about Harry’s stare now.

Rehearsal goes on without much fault and soon it's dinner time. Niall and Louis have a talk about Niall’s current relationship status, to which Louis promises to hunt down Zayn the moment he’s back from his honeymoon.

“But seriously dude, I know you’re into Harry. You looked like you wanted to rip off his clothes or something. Did something else happen in university?” And when Niall blushed, that was all Louis needed to push the blond into Harry as he walked past. With a laugh and evil smirk, the groom to be went on his merry way.

“Hey,” Harry pulled Niall from where he had made himself comfortable on his chest. Niall was fumbling with his words as he felt like a high schooler again, looking into Harry’s eyes once again.

“Hi,”

“So um,” Harry ran a hand through his hair, obviously nervous about something. This was new to Niall, because the Harry he knew never got nervous about anything.

“Okay I’ve wanted to say this since that night but I really like you and I meant to ask you out but school just flew by and the next thing I know you’re in a serious relationship from what I hear from Louis. And then I hear that this guy broke your heart and I don’t want to force myself on you but would you like to go out for coffee or something? Maybe just as friends first and if you’d like to, maybe as something more later on?” Harry rambled off, his words slurring together and yet Niall understood it all.

It brought him back to the past, where Harry’s lips were feverishly on his, the heart stopping passion behind every kiss they shared. It was something he longed to have again, even if he was hopelessly in love with Zayn, they never shared that passion.

Yes his heart was broken but he was more than willing to allow Harry to fix him up new again. So with a shaky voice, and happy tears in his eyes, Niall said yes.

And if Louis yelled at him for upstaging him for his own wedding, he was much too happy with Harry to give a damn. That was a lie, Bianca was going to kill him when she came back from her honeymoon but his happiness was definitely worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Jessica xx


End file.
